Hero
by Carai an Ellisande
Summary: Erm, I doubt a summary would do you any good because Im bad at them


Let me be your hero.  
  
It was one of those magical evenings, the stars were shining bright and he was perfect. There was no one more romantic, and caring and strong and compassionate, and anything in between. Most people said he was heartless and cold but she knew differently; he was simply misunderstood. She was his biggest kept secret, the love of his life for nearly 2 years and now they would be together forever. But still she would be a secret... a demon such as him could never afford for others to know about his love of a human.  
  
Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me cryin'  
Would you save my soul tonight?  
  
'Hiei, I love you.' 'I love you also Aiko' They sat together in his tree gazing at the stars; it had been a long time since they had first been there together. 'Aiko... Do you remember when I told you about the last mission I had with Yuusuke?' 'Hai. What about it?' 'Well we have another one coming up, and its going to be tough. I don't know if we will come back this time.' He turned to face her, and saw clear pools coming into her eyes. 'Please don't cry Aiko. I will try my hardest to come back to you.' 'Don't say you won't come back, you have to come back. I can't live without you Hiei. Please don't go I don't want you to leave me.' 'I have to go it's my job.' Then there was silence, both sat there looking into each others eyes. Knowing the depths of their love was immeasurable. Then he knew what he had to do. 'Aiko, before I go I want you to promise me something.' 'Anything.' 'Promise me that when I come back you will be mine forever, that we will be married.' 'Yes, I promise I have never wanted to promise anything more in my life!' Hiei took Aiko into his arms and gave her one chaste and beautiful kiss. They held onto each other for a short while then he brought her to the ground. Not one minute after they had a parting kiss Hiei took off. 'Please come back to me my love.' Aiko whispered into the wind.  
  
Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight.  
  
The battle wasn't going so well. Kurama was severely injured, Yuusuke was fighting his hardest, Kuwabara didn't look so hot either, and Hiei was getting desperate. They had fought for nearly two days and haven't so much as dented this demons fortress. It was unlike anything they had fought before. 'Yuusuke we can't keep this up much longer, they are too powerful and too many.' 'I know Kuwabara but we can't give up our mission is important.' 'So important we risk our lives?' Hiei commented 'Yes, if we don't succeed we might as well die anyway.' The fighting progressed as each remembered what they were fighting for. When Kuwabara was struck down they realized they must retreat. Yuusuke and Hiei brought back their injured comrades to Genkai's place there Yukina started healing them. Boton and Keiko stood at the doorway speaking with Yuusuke and Hiei. 'I don't understand you guys have never been beaten.' 'We weren't beaten Boton, we simply made a choice to survive then attack again when we had enough strength and energy to win.' 'Yuusuke don't go back. You won't survive.' 'Yes we will Keiko and we must go back this is most important. Hiei are you prepared to return tomorrow.' 'Hn, Of Course.' Hiei worried inwardly about their success. The odds were slim to none. He turned to the window and looked into the forest. * I promise you Aiko I will come back. *  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
The team had once again entered the compounds of the Demon Lord Tomo. Soon many demons began attacking. They were quickly outnumbered. Yuusuke was firing his spirit gun all over the place, Kuwabara's spirit sword was doing some damage too, Kurama had his rose whip slashing countless demons, and Hiei was swiftly cutting down his opponents. Hours had elapsed and the fighting was becoming more tiring yet more intense. The last demon army was approaching and the boys knew that all they had to do was take this group down to get to Tomo. With one huge burst of energy Yuusuke annihilated the rest of the demons. 'Come on, we need to find Tomo before he escapes.' Inside the fortress something was off. There was nothing around it was completely still and silent. Like an abandoned theme park. 'DAMN IT! He escaped!' 'Not quite spirit detective I am just relocating.' With a loud crack the air around the group started to spark and they were submerged in a bright green light.  
  
Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight.  
  
Aiko was walking through the forest when a strange glow appeared around a clearing. She knew it would be stupid to go see what it was, but being a curious human she went anyway. As the light faded away, Aiko saw a huge demon. She backed into a tree and gasped- this was not good. Not long after another light appeared and in that light were four figures. She quickly recognized Hiei. 'HIEI!!' 'Aiko!' he exclaimed in surprise 'What are you doing here run!' But it was too late for her to run Lord Tomo had noticed her, and so had everyone else in the group. 'Hiei who is that?' questioned Kurama 'She is a person and it's none of your business.' 'Why is she your girlfriend or something?' Teased Kuwabara 'Kuwabaka I believe we have something important on our hands but if you want to quit then go ahead and act like an idiot while we try to defeat Tomo.' 'No way midget I'm not giving up.' 'HIEI!!!' Hiei spun around and saw Lord Tomo advancing on Aiko. There life flashed in front of him at his fear of losing her, and he attacked. Having only succeeded in angering the demon lord even more he ran past him and scooped Aiko in his arms. 'Aiko you must leave. We will be ok but you would never survive what I am about to do.' He set her down at the edge of the clearing. 'Run Aiko please.'  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Aiko ran a few paces then stopped. She couldn't leave Hiei there to die so she turned around and ran back to the clearing. There was blood every where, some from the demon Lord and some from his opponents. But it was mostly from the spirit detective and his friends. To Aiko's horror she saw Lord Tomo advance on Hiei. 'GET AWAY FROM HIM!' she ran over to the demon and started hitting him. 'AIKO NO!!' It was like slow motion, the demon turned around and grabbed Aiko's wrist and pulled her up to his face. 'Insignificant human wench you cant damage me!' He flung her to the ground and she lay there not moving. 'NO! AIKO! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS TOMO!' Hiei started to power up. 'I will make you regret the day that you messed with one of the most precious things in the world to me!' 'HIEI DON'T DO IT! YOU'RE TOO WEAK TO CALL THE DRAGON!' yelled Yuusuke 'Stay out of it spirit detective this is my fight now.'  
  
Oh, I just wanna love you.  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah.  
  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care you're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
'Hiei.....' Aiko opened her eyes and murmured Just when he was about to release his attack Tomo struck. He continually beat Hiei with his fists and struck at him with his sword. Hiei's eyes grew wide as his life flashed before him. Meeting Aiko for the first time, his little sister, fighting along side his friends... 'HIEI!!!' 'Aiko....' He whispered as he fell to the ground. Aiko ran to his side and cradled him in her arms. Yuusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara had totally broke apart and charged with all they had at Demon Lord Tomo, hitting him with their full power at the same time. He exploded into a mess of pieces. The three men turned bruised and bloody to the scene unfolding in front of them. 'Hiei, you can't leave me you promised you wouldn't leave me! We still have to be married remember? Please Hiei say something to me.' 'I'm sorry I failed you Aiko. I broke my promise in life but I will not break it when I depart...' The rain started to pour onto them making the blood spread into a large pool around the couple.  
  
I can be your hero  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
'Don't you dare leave me here alone Hiei. I can't live without you. I won't  
live without you!'  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
'Aiko I will always love you. Remember me always.' With the last of his strength Hiei pulled off a chain around his neck and placed it in Aiko's tiny hand. 'For you my love the only good that has been part of my life for eternity. I love you' Aiko felt him take his last breath. 'I love you too.' She collapsed into tears on his still warm body 'I will see you soon I swear it.'  
  
I can be your hero. 


End file.
